kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Confide in Me (2016 album)
|genre = |length = 1:17:48 (Disc one) 1:18:06 (Disc two) |label = BMG |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = }}Confide in Me is a compilation released by Kylie Minogue. It was released on 8 April 2016 by BMG in the UK only, and contained songs from her time with DeConstruction, and the two studio albums she released while with them: Kylie Minogue (1994) and Impossible Princess (1998). Though named the same, and sharing a similar track list, it is not the same album as was released in 2001. Along with the songs from the aforementioned studio albums, Confide in Me featured a number of B-sides, demos and remixes, as was the case with both the 2001 album and Hits+, released in 2000. These included "Stay This Way", "If You Don't Love Me", "Love Is Waiting", "This Girl", the Brothers in Rhythm remix of "Confide in Me", the Dolphin Mix of "Where Is the Feeling?" and a number of radio edits of singles, including "Put Yourself in My Place" and "Breathe". Due to its similarity to past releases of its kind, Confide in Me was met with a negative reception, with fans calling it a waste of money and a way as a cash-in from the label. Track listing This information comes from both Discogs Confide in Me (2016) on Discogs and MixKylie Confide in Me (2016 album) on MixKylie. |extra1 = Brothers in Rhythm |title2 = Breathe |note2 = Radio edit |length2 = 3:39 |writer2 = |extra2 = |title3 = Dangerous Game |length3 = 5:32 |writer3 = |extra3 = Brothers in Rhythm |title4 = If I Was Your Lover |length4 = 4:46 |writer4 = Jimmy Harry |extra4 = Harry |title5 = Put Yourself in My Place |note5 = Radio edit |length5 = 4:11 |writer5 = Harry |extra5 = Harry |title6 = Stay This Way |length6 = 4:33 |title7 = Some Kind of Bliss |length7 = 4:12 |writer7 = |extra7 = |title8 = Love Is Waiting |length8 = 4:46 |writer8 = |title9 = Gotta Move On |length9 = 3:35 |writer9 = |title10 = Falling |length10 = 6:44 |writer10 = |extra10 = |title11 = This Girl |length11 = 3:09 |writer11 = |title12 = Did It Again |note12 = Radio edit |length12 = 4:15 |writer12 = |extra12 = Brothers in Rhythm |title13 = If You Don't Love Me |length13 = 2:11 |writer13 = Paddy McAloon |title14 = Difficult By Design |length14 = 3:42 |writer14 = |title15 = Automatic Love |length15 = 4:46 |writer15 = |extra15 = Brothers in Rhythm |title16 = Say Hey |length16 = 3:38 |writer16 = Minogue |extra16 = Brothers in Rhythm |title17 = Jump |length17 = 4:04 |writer17 = |extra17 = Dougan |title18 = Where Is the Feeling? |note18 = Brothers In Rhythm Remix |length18 = 4:11 |writer18 = |extra18 = Brothers in Rhythm |total_length = 1:17:48 |producer1 = Brothers in Rhythm |producer = |producer3 = Brothers in Rhythm |producer4 = Harry }} |extra1 = Brothers in Rhythm | length1 = 3:46 | title2 = Surrender | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 4:25 | title3 = Cowboy Style | writer3 = | extra3 = Brothers in Rhythm | length3 = 4:44 | title4 = If You Don't Love Me | note4 = Acoustic version | length4 = 2:11 | writer4 = McAloon | title5 = Time Will Pass You By | writer5 = | extra5 = M People | length5 = 5:26 | title6 = Nothing Can Stop Us | writer6 = | extra6 = Saint Etienne | length6 = 4:06 | title7 = I Don't Needs Anyone | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:14 | title8 = Through the Years | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 4:20 | title9 = Tears | length9 = 4:26 | writer9 = | extra9 = | title10 = Drunk | length10 = 3:58 | writer10 = | extra10 = Brothers in Rhythm | title11 = Limbo | length11 = 4:05 | writer11 = | extra11 = | title12 = Too Far | length12 = 4:43 | writer12 = Minogue | extra12 = | title13 = Falling | note13 = Farley & Heller Alternative Mix | wrtier13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 8:40 | title14 = Confide in Me | note14 = Big Brothers mix | writer14 = | length14 = 10:28 | title15 = Where Has the Love Gone? | note15 = Fire Island Mix | length15 = 7:46 | writer15 = | extra15 = }} References Category:Albums Category:Compilation albums Category:2016 Category:BMG